The present invention relates to authenticating users of web-based applications, and more particularly to presenting unique information that distinctly identifies and validates a user.
The use of cryptographic tokens may eliminate the need for users to enter a password into a secure access interface during every information request or entry attempt. More particularly, presenting a unique set of information that distinctly identifies a user (i.e. a user name and a password) or a token (hardware or software) to prove who they claim to be may obviate a need for additional active authorization by the user by entering a password, correctly answering a challenge question, etc. However, the use of such cryptographic tokens requires proper implementation, and thus reentry of passwords and other authorization verification steps are still commonly required with respect to subsequent access attempts by a user.